Say No to Jomblo
by synstropezia
Summary: Katakan tidak pada jomblo! Karena kita itu single yang penting happy. Valentine? Siapa takut!


Say No to Jomblo

 **Summary : Katakan tidak pada jomblo! Karena kita itu** _ **single**_ **yang penting happy. Valentine? Siapa takut!**

Rate : T

Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H

Genre : Family

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

Jomblo adalah spesies yang disamakan dengan manusia. Hanya bedanya, jika pepatah berkata, "setiap orang memiliki jodoh masing-masing", maka tidak dengan mereka. Faktornya antara lain, kurang beruntung, belum ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan, malas pacaran, terlalu polos dan lain-lain. Bukan orang dewasa saja yang boleh kasmaran, anak remaja bahkan kecil sekalipun tak mau ketinggalan!

Jangan heran jika beredar berita, ada murid sekolah dasar yang sudah berani memanggil papi-mami, kemudian berganti kampret-kimpret kalau putus. Itu hak mereka, tetapi didapatkan pada waktu relatif yang salah. Banyak pula anggapan, bahwa hal tersebut lazim bahkan dijadikan tren masa kini.

Kalau tidak punya pacar, diejek jomblo tambah ngenes. Istilah dari dunia antah berantah yang menjamuri bumi. Nanti disangka kurang laku, sok jual mahal terutama untuk kaum hawa. Ibarat kebutuhan primer, begitu penting dan wajib dipenuhi. Apa lagi sekarang dekat valentine. Hayo ... Siapa yang mau kasih cokelat?

Valentine identik dengan hari kasih sayang. Jadi, tidak melulu menyangkut pacar, bukan? Memang orang tua, sahabat, kakak atau adik tak mampu memberikan cinta sebagai kebutuhan primer kita?

Ayo fokus ke cerita.

Langit berwarna biru cerah, saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat dua menit. Seorang anak bersurai salam berjalan lunglai menuju rumahnya. Membuka pintu perlahan sembari menghela nafas berat : tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Lagaknya mirip orang dewasa pusing membayar tagihan. Butuh solusi tepat dan cepat untuk menyelesaikan ini.

"Ayo makan siang. Jangan tidur di belakang pintu!" seru kakaknya yang bernama Lucy Dragneel, sibuk berbenah menaruh sumpit dan mangkuk di atas telapak meja kotak-kotak

"Ah! Sebentar lagi, kan, Natsu berulang tahun. Mau hadiah apa?"

Syukurlah kakak peka, batin si salam kegirangan setengah mati. Kilat sendu di paras tampannya menghilang seketika, digantikan seulas senyum tipis yang menenangkan hati.

"Aku ingin pacar" ucap Natsu spontan, lanjut memakan ikan gorengnya yang mulai dingin. Lucy tersedak nasi di kerongkongan. Terbatuk-batuk meneguk segelas air putih

"Ulangi Natsu. Kakak tidak dengar"

"Aku ingin pacar!"

"Tetapi kenapa pacar? Kau boleh minta PS3, buku komik, felash apa itu ... Atau film baru"

"Apa keluarga kita kurang kaya untuk membeli pacar?" pertanyaannya antara polos dan bodoh di luar toleransi. Lucy berusaha putar otak, meski agak sulit berhadapan dengan sifat Natsu yang keras kepala

"Baiklah. Kakak akan menghadiahimu pacar, oke? Tidak boleh minta ganti"

"Benarkah? Nanti bisa diajak kencan?"

"Tentu bisa. Apapun yang Natsu inginkan asal itu baik"

Sekarang adik semata wayangnya sumringah. Makan pun sampai minta tambah tiga kali. Lucy sempat mesam-mesem, telah mempersiapkan rencana yang bagus demi janji tersebut. Entahlah bagaimana caranya, tetapi bukan memakai sistem mak comblang. Ini menarik dan rahasia, bahkan Natsu sendiri bingung. Pasti penuh kejutan! Atau mungkin ... Me-menyawa seseorang? Terdengar gila memang, tetapi siapa?

 _"Ji-jika orang itu Lisanna Strauss. Aku pikir tidak masalah. Mustahil, mustahil! Kakak saja belum pernah kuceritakan tentangnya"_

Kita lihat saja, ketika tanggal mainnya tiba.

 _Hari X ..._

Natsu heboh, menceritakan perihal permohonan anehnya dah tingkah ibu sebelum ia berangkat sekolah. Pagi-pagi langsung ke meja rias. Sibuk memadukan berbagai kosmetik di depan kaca. Menyentuh kembali kuteks sekaligus mengacak isi lemari. Salah satu temannya, Gray Fullbuster tak banyak berkomentar. Namun beberapa patah perkataan itu menempel lekat di otak.

"Menurutku Lucy-san melamar anak tetangga sebelah, menggantikan peran ibumu yang sibuk bekerja! Pasti begitu. Lagian, kenapa harus pacar?"

"Bi-biarin! Aku ngidam itu" mirip orang hamil saja kelakuanmu. Gray berhenti di sana. Menatap balik papan tulis kapur beramanat tugas dari Laxus-sensei, guru matematika kelas tiga SMA

Keajaiban terjadi, pulang lebih cepat dikarenakan rapat guru. Natsu membatalkan semua rencana hari Sabtu ini. Mengayuh pedal sepeda secepat yang ia bisa meninggalkan sekolah. Rasa penasaran menhinggapi dirinya, bahkan keramaian lalu lintas pun diterobos habis-habisan. Sesampai di kompleks perumahan blok F, Natsu memarkir kendaraan di depan gerbang. Memainkal bel hendak memanggil ibu di dalam sana.

 _Kriingg ... Kriingg ... Kriingg ..._

 _CKLEK!_

 _BLAMMM!_

"Ayo berkencan, Sayang"

"Ka-kakak?!" Natsu tersentak kaget di tempat. Nyaris menjatuhkan sepadanya yang mulai hilang keseimbangan. Jadi, pacar yang dimaksud ternyata anak sulung sendiri. Entah harus berkata apa

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Pu-pusat perbelanjaan. Ayo!"

Yang di belakangnya adalah sang kakak. Duduk menghadap samping kiri memandangi perumahan yang lewat begitu cepat. Kakak terlihat cantik, meskipun hanya mengenakan daster dan sanggul rambut ketika di rumah, tetap saja nampak ayu walau marah sekalipun. Natsu memarkir sepadanya. Menggandeng tangan Lucy yang terakhir kali ia sentuh saat masih kecil.

"Dulu Natsu setinggi pinggang kakak. Sekarang sudah di atas kepala. Anak-anak bertumbuh dengan cepat"

"Waktu berumur lima tahun kakak sering mengajakku jalan-jalan. Ayo ke toko itu, aku mau membeli sesuatu"

Bangunan usang berdiri kokoh di atas sebidang tanah, bercat hijau lumut yang mulai luntur diterpa hujan. Bel yang terpasang di pintu berbunyi kecil. Natsu mengelilingi sepanjang ruangan lewat ekor mata. Mengambil sebuah barang di jejeran rak berkayu jati. Entah apa itu, sekejap ia langsung menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung, meminta si kasir membungkus dengan kertas kado.

"Untuk seseorang?"

"Ya, dia sangat berharga. Mengajarkanku artinya cinta. Selalu mengabulkan apapun permintaanku. Bijak dan dewasa. Jadi sadar kalau sebenarnya aku tidak jomblo di hari valentine ini"

"Dan orang itu adalah ... kakakku sendiri" ucap Natsu menyodorkan kotak kecil berbentuk persegi. Berhiaskan pita merah dan kertas polkadot putih. Cincin emas dengan berlian putih nan cantik, yang mengkilat diterpa sinar lampu

"I-inikan cincin pernikahan kakak yang digadaikan!"

"Sekarang bisa couple-an lagi dengan om Jellal. Maaf kak merepotkanmu, karena aku nakal terpaksa dijual demi membayar biaya rumah sakit"

"Sudah sore. Ayo pulang"

Mereka bersantai di bawah siraman mentari senja. Natsu perlahan memacu kecepatan, menikmati pelukan sang kakak yang semakin mengerat. Kerlipan sungai dipantulkan sinar oranye. Tempat dimana kedua saudara itu sering bermain bersama. Berbagi canda tawa dan kenangan yang sama. Lucy menyuruhnya berhenti, menginjak hamparan rumput hijau menuruni bebatuan terjal.

"Kau paling suka memanjat pohon, lalu mengambilkanku buah apel saat musim panen. Ibu marah, tetapi kamu tetap nakal"

"Nanti ... aku ingin membuat lebih banyak kenangan dengan kakak. Jangan pikirkan om Jellal terus, kita kan hidup bersama lebih lama" semburat merah menghiasai kedua belah pipinya, sewaktu Natsu malu-malu kucing mengucapkan kesaksian tersebut. Lucy mengukir senyum pada bibir kemerahan itu, mengelus pucuk kepala adik berlimpah kasih sayang

"Natsu-chan cemburu, huh? Kelihatan sekali betapa ngenesnya dirimu"

"Heh ...? Aku bukan jomblo, kak. Meskipun tidak mendapat cinta dari pacar, yang penting tidak merasakan kesepian"

 _CUP!_

"Hadiah untuk adikku yang berumur sembilan belas sekarang"

Jari-jemari lentik Natsu mengelus lembut dahinya, yang baru saja dicium tepat di situ. Dia berlari menghampiri Lucy. Segera mengayuh sepeda menuju rumah yang berjarak tiga meter. Acara sebenarnya dimulai, ketika ia meniup lilin ulang tahun dan makan kue.

 _Selamat ulang tahun Natsu. Kakak doakan yang terbaik untukmu. Jangan keterusan jomblo, hadiah pacarannya tahun ini saja._

 _Aku tidak jomblo, karena Natsu punya kakak, ibu dan ayah yang bisa disayangi dan saling berbagi cinta ^_^_

Tamat


End file.
